Tharja/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Tharja (Awakening) Tap Battle * "Righteous or evil has never mattered to me. I've always been quite good at choosing who to hate on my own." Summoned * "You may call me Tharja. I am a dark mage from Plegia. Now, I shall be your shadow..." Home * "Tired from all that walking around? I could curse you so you can't sleep, if you like." * "Ah, er, goodness me! This weather is benign, eh? ...Did that sound normal? Which version of me do you like?" * "Sharena and Anna both asked me for my "beauty secrets." My secrets have NOTHING to do with beauty..." * "I served Plegia until I chose to cast my lot with Ylisse. But you know... I was truly braided by fate with only one person in my past." * "I like working on new hexes. So if you talk to me at the wrong time, you might suffer...consequences." * "I would have words with you. Now, you must be the one called Kiran, yes? Someone close to me has taken an interest in you... Someone named Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Ah, excellent—it seems my hex to summon you worked immediately. Yes, that's right. You came here because of a hex—a hex that made you want to talk to me. I sprinkled powdered lizard on this paper, and you were drawn toward it. ...Hm? The lizard's worn off... So you came here of your own free will? Surprising, yet...not. Heehee... I already have someone I'm destined to be with, but you're just as precious to me." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Did you need something?" * "Last night you turned over thirteen times in your sleep. Impressive." * "I'll curse all of them. No one will survive." * "I've taken a real interest in you." * "I just finished it—an extra-special hex just for you." * "*laughs*" * "I like you, but my true devotion is for a particular tactician." * "Heehee... Too late to regret summoning me now." Map * "Oh, joy." * "Yes?" * "What now?" Level Up * "I can feel the darkness growing ever stronger..." (5-6 stats up) * "Hee hee hee..." (3-4 stats up) * "Who DARES curse me...?" (1-2 stats up) * "Enhancing MY power? You don't know what's good for you..." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Hahahaha!" * "You're already dead." * "Do you like darkness?" * "You won't get away from me." Defeat * "Curses..." Tharja (Winter's Envoy) Summoned * "Oh-ho and huzzah! I'm Tharja, just a typically normally plain girl! Have a happy winter festival! Do you think Robin heard me being normal?" Home * "Princess Sharena started chatting with me while I was in the middle of my "normal practice." She grew quite fond of me in that time, so now I'm not sure when I can stop acting like that..." * "Robin once said I should act more normal, so today I'm putting my "normal practice" to use. Huzzah!" * "Am I chilly in this outfit? How sweet of you to be concerned for my welfare! But I'm fine. To be honest... it's usually other people who get the chills around me. Oh-ho-ho.." * "Would you be so kind as to escort me to a shop here in Askr, huzzah? I must buy a "gift" for my dear Robin." * "Oh-ho, you think my outfit is cute? Stare too long, and... I'll burn you with this candle." * "Oh-ho and huzzah! I've brought you a festive greeting from your friend Friend!" (Greeting from friend) * "Why good day, Kiran! How fare you? Enjoying the weather? Huzzah, I baked you a pie! I do so adore baking. It's even topped with a blood-colored—er, red—berry sauce. It's a special gift just for Y-O-U, for taking such good care of me. Give me just a moment to slash it—I mean, slice it—into ribbons—I mean, into pieces... Oh-ho-ho, what a lovely and deep cut! Doesn't the oozing sauce remind you of a beautiful curse? Oh, er... I mean... Huzzah, or... Hm. I seem to have forgotten my "normal practice." Well, I guess it's no use pretending anymore. This is the real me: a hex-loving, curse-slinging witch. I take it you're disappointed? You're not disappointed at all? Well, thank you. You're... surprisingly kind... I suppose it's OK to celebrate the winter festival as my true self... Just because it's with you." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "This is a typically normally plain Winter Festival outfit! Isn't it...?" * "This outfit is a bit... merrier than I'm used to..." * "I'm going to cook you a Winter Festival feast! I already have a chicken..." * "Allow me to slice you some cake. I have just the blade..." * "Come sunrise, you may find a little gift beneath your pillow..." * "I wonder if this is normal enough for Robin..." * "You've been a good Kiran this year, so I have a present for you! Don't worry. It's perfectly safe..." Map * "Good day!" * "Huzzah?" * "What?" Level Up * "Gracious, look how I've grown! It had better not be a curse..." (5-6 stats up) * "Huzzah! Aren't you proud of my hard work?" (3-4 stats up) * "What is the meaning of this?" (1-2 stats up) * "New power? Huzzah, and... Um... Something... normal-sounding?" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Celebrate with me." * "This is for you." * "I'll dye YOU red." * "Time to feast!" Defeat * "I'll go change..." Tharja (Bridal Bloom) Summoned *"I'm Tharja—just a typical spring bride! So, point me in the direction of my fated one, and I'll handle the rest." Home *"This gown is simply stifling... But I suppose we all suffer for those we love, from time to time." *"Love is a hex that binds two souls for as long as they both shall live. Whether I'm the hexed or the one doing the hexing... I'm ready." *"Ahh, I feel so relaxed right now... Maybe I'll cast a little curse on you." *"A little bit of this... And a little of that... Hmhmhm... This love potion will... Huh? Oh, it's you. Trust me when I say you're better off forgetting what you saw just now." *"Normally I spend my time researching new curses, but for some reason this outfit has my thoughts... elsewhere..." *"Here's a message from Friend. Don't worry—I didn't hide a curse inside." (Greeting from friend) *"I'm glad you're here, Kiran. I... need your advice on something... I know who I'm fated to be with, of course. After all, I'm dressed up just for him. But then I came here and met you... And, well, somehow you've become just as important to me. So how am I supposed to choose between the two of you? Ugh, this is all your fault. So, now what should I do? I used to think love was a hex of happiness. But now I see it's a curse as dark and malicious as any other." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen *"Maybe if he thinks I'd make a suitable bride... What do you think?" *"Hmph. Seeing me like this may be shocking, but don't get used to it. It's not for you." *"The marriage ritual is a curse that binds you to another human for all eternity." *"Dressed up like some happy bride... How can anyone stand wearing this?" *"You think this outfit suits me? Hmph, we've clearly never met." *"If I can't become his bride, I'll become a bridesmaid. Then, with the right curse..." *"Welcome home, dear! I sacrificed a chicken for dinner!" Map *"You love me." *"Your proposal?" *"Be happy." Level Up *"I feel like the whole world is celebrating with me. Heehee..." (5-6 stats up) *"Must be the power of love. Hmhmhm..." (3-4 stats up) *"Someone is standing in the way of my happiness..." (1-2 stats up) *"Is this a symbol of your love? Why, thank you..." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill *"Love is a curse." *"Vows are eternal." *"Together forever." *"Make your pledge." Defeat *"I was almost happy..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes